An antenna is a conversion device of an electrical signal and an electromagnetic signal, and performance of the antenna is of great importance in mobile communications. An important antenna indicator that affects performance of wireless communications is a tilt angle at which the antenna sends a signal, where a different tilt angle is corresponding to a different application scenario.
A remote electrical tilt antenna RCU (remote control unit) is a core component for adjusting a tilt angle of the antenna and performing remote real-time monitoring on a status of the antenna. In a multiband antenna, an RCU is generally built into the antenna and is connected to an RU (radio unit) device by using an AISG (Antenna Interface Standards Group) interface, and all antenna arrays can be controlled by using the RU device.
In an existing antenna control manner, connection lines between the antenna and the RU device can be reduced. However, in this antenna control manner, tilt angles of all the antenna arrays can be controlled only by one RU device. When the RU device is faulty or under corrective maintenance, it will cause that the RU device cannot control the antenna arrays. In another aspect, when multiple ports are needed in a network deployment to control an antenna array, the control cannot be implemented by using the existing antenna control manner.